Connectors are used to connect coaxial cables to various electronic devices, such as televisions, antennas, set-top boxes, satellite television receivers, etc. Conventional coaxial connectors generally include a connector body having an annular collar for accommodating a coaxial cable, an annular nut rotatably coupled to the collar for providing mechanical attachment of the connector to an external device, and an annular post interposed between the collar and the nut. The annular collar that receives the coaxial cable includes a cable receiving end for insertably receiving a coaxial cable and the annular nut includes an internally threaded end that permits screw threaded attachment of the body to an external device.
Conventional coaxial cables typically include a center conductor surrounded by an insulator. A conductive foil is disposed over the insulator and a braided conductive shield surrounds the foil-covered insulator. An outer insulative jacket surrounds the shield. In order to prepare the coaxial cable for termination with a connector, the outer jacket is stripped back exposing a portion of the braided conductive shield. The exposed braided conductive shield is folded back over the jacket. A portion of the insulator covered by the conductive foil extends outwardly from the jacket and a portion of the center conductor extends outwardly from within the insulator.
Upon assembly, a coaxial cable is inserted into the cable receiving end of the connector body and the annular post is forced between the foil covered insulator and the conductive shield of the cable. A locking sleeve is then moved axially into the connector body to clamp the cable jacket against the post. The connector can then be attached to an external device by tightening the internally threaded nut to an externally threaded terminal or port of the external device.